Darius (League of Legends)
Summary There is no greater symbol of Noxian might than Darius, the nation's most feared and battle-hardened warrior. Orphaned at a young age, Darius had to fight to keep himself and his younger brother alive. By the time he joined the military, he had already developed the strength and discipline of a veteran soldier. The first true test of Darius' resolve occurred in a crucial battle against Demacia, where the Noxian forces were exhausted and outnumbered. Darius' captain called for his troops to retreat, but Darius refused to accept such an act of cowardice. Breaking formation, Darius strode towards the captain and decapitated him with one sweep of his gigantic axe. Both terrified and inspired, the soldiers followed Darius into battle and fought with incredible strength and fervor. After a long and grueling battle, they ultimately emerged victorious. Seizing momentum from this victory, Darius led his now fiercely loyal troops in a devastating campaign against Demacia. After proving his power on the battlefield, Darius turned his gaze homeward. He saw a Noxus riddled with weakness, where greedy, complacent nobles drained the nation's strength. Seeking to restore his country to greatness, Darius took it upon himself to reshape the Noxian leadership. He identified weak figureheads and violently removed them from their positions of power. Many in Noxus saw Darius' cull as an attempt to seize power, but he had a different plan for the throne. He had been watching the rise of Jericho Swain with keen interest. In Swain, Darius saw a leader with the mind and determination to bring Noxus to glory. Now allied with the Master Tactician, Darius works to unite the nation behind his vision of true Noxian strength. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] 7-C Name: Darius, The Hand of Noxus Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in 40's or 50's) Classification: Human, Noxian Military General, Basketball player Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, skilled axe wielder, expert military tactician, battle rage [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:']] Town level (Cut through Leona's Eclipse augmented Shield of Daybreak, can fight on-par with Maokai, Kayle, Rammus, Lee Sin, and other champions) Speed: Subsonic (Can keep pace with bullets to some extent) with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Can keep up with champions like Bard, and can dodge bullets and magical lightning and light attacks) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] At least Superhuman+ (Unhindered by 58 kg armor and an axe larger than himself, can leap several meters in the air with said equipment), likely higher [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']] Class TJ (Cut through Leona's Eclipse-augmented Shield of Daybreak) [[Durability|'Durability:']] Town level (Can trade blows with Maokai, Kayle, Rammus, Lee Sin, and other champions) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with battle axe Standard Equipment: Battle Axe, Plate Armor, Starting/Essential Items (Doran's Shield, Mercury's Treads, The Black Cleaver, Sunfire Cape, Warding Totem, Health Potions 1) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Darius slashes the opponent with his axe, applying a stack of Hemorrhage. Hemorrhage: Darius's basic attacks, Decimate blade and Noxian Guillotine cause enemies to bleed for over 5 seconds, stacking up to 5 times over the duration. *'Bloodrage:' Upon applying full Hemorrhage stacks to an enemy champion or killing them with Noxian Guillotine, Darius enters a Bloodrage for 5 seconds, during which he gains bonus attack damage and instantly applies full Hemorrhage stacks. Decimate: Darius hefts his axe for 0.75 seconds, then swings it around himself, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies, doubled against enemies hit by the blade. Darius heals for 10% missing health for each enemy champion hit by Decimate's blade, up to a maximum of 30% missing health. Crippling Strike: Darius's next basic attack deals 40% AD bonus physical damage and slows his target by 90% for 1 second. Crippling Strike resets Darius's auto attack timer. Apprehend: After a brief delay, Darius pulls in all enemies in front of him, slowing them by 90% for 0.75 seconds, and briefly grants sight of the area around the pull. Darius partially ignores his targets' armor. Noxian Guillotine: Darius dashes to the target enemy champion and deals them true damage, increased by 20% for every Hemorrhage stack on them. If Noxian Guillotine kills its target, Darius causes all nearby minions and monsters to flee in terror and it can be recast within the next 20 seconds at no additional cost. At rank 3, Noxian Guillotine's cooldown resets completely. This can occur multiple times in succession. following the latter's ascension to High General, the highest position of power in Noxus.]] Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Military Characters Category:Axe Users Category:Blood Users Category:Leaders Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 7